Oregon Music and Profile
by fatcatbeatrice
Summary: MKC and Hattafute for Oregon, along with a profile. May include drawings. links to them in DA
1. Profile, MKC, and HP

AN: I am an Oregonian, the Willamete Valley, so I thought this would be fun to make. Enjoy! :D Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Or Oregon for that Matter. My parents do own a piece of it tho… I do own these versions of Hattafute Parade and MKC! (Haha! I will take over the world with them!)

My Profile of Oregon

Gender: Male

Age: Looks to be in mid-twenties

Hair color: Brown with hair curl on left, slightly ruffled, earlobe length with leaves in it a lot of the time.

Eye color: Right is blue (crater lake) and left is green, wears glasses

Favorite Sports: Skiing, snowboarding, cross-country, surfing, hiking, biking

Favorite Color: Green

Favorite drink(s): Pinot Noir wine, brew and coffee

Job: engineer

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Favorite food: Fresh produce and seafood

Hobby: Being outdoors, gardening, wine-tasting, fishing, camping

Pets: A beaver named Corvallis (Oregon State University a.k.a The Beavers is in Corvallis) and a duck named Portland

Human Name: David Joshua Wilson-Jones

Clothes: He likes t-shirts and hoodies with stuff about Oregon on them, and jeans or hiking pants. He usually wears sandals or sneakers.

Opinion of other states and countries: Likes Washington, Idaho, and Nevada, though sometimes feels like they get a lot of attention. Hates California because he's a showboat and people keep on moving from California to him. They drive up property prices, pollute and are bad drivers. He views them as an invasive species. He thinks that the East Coast states get way too much attention. He gets along pretty well with Canada though, as they are both used to being ignored. Is prud to be a part of the USA but can get irritated at America. Doesn't much like Hispanics. Freindly to most countries, and on good terms with most of the asian natons.

Personality: Despite the fact that he gets annoyed with the other states Oregon is still rather polite and friendly. He is willing to help people.

A nice guy that likes to go green, be outdoors, is very smart and proud of his state. He likes art and rain. He doesn't like being called 'that state above California' or 'the Canada to California's America' or 'California's hat'. Pretty fit. He likes to go barefoot.

Marukaite Chikyuu

Hey hey Father, can I have some Pinot Noir,

Hey hey Mother, Hey hey Mother

There's no way I'll ever forget

The taste of that fresh pear!

Draw a circle, that's the earth,

Draw a circle, that's the earth,

Draw a circle, that's the earth,

I am Oregon.

Draw circle, that's the earth,

Could it really be the earth,

Yes I think it is the earth

I am Oregon.

Ah, what a wonderful world it is,

that can be seen with a single stroke of paint,

The Columbia River gorge is beautiful!

So are the Eastern deserts!

("Ah… It rains a lot here. But it feels good on my skin. And the summers are nice and sunny!")

Draw a circle, that's the earth,

Draw a circle, that's the earth,

Draw a circle, that's the earth,

I am Oregon!

Draw a circle, that's the earth,

Step back, there's the earth,

Lie down, there's the earth,

I am Oregon.

Fresh vegetables, fresh fruit

Fresh seafood,

The best Pinot Noir and brew,

The finest ingredients,

Make a specialty dish of Oregon!

Hello Brother Washington, could you grab me some brew?

Sister Idaho, would you like to go on a hike?

Hey! Brother California, stop being such a showboat!

Sister Nevada, want to play some cards?

Hey hey Father, can I have some salmon?

Hey hey Mother, There's no way I'll ever forget

The taste of that fresh pear!

Here we love to ski, surf and run!

Cross-country in the rain is the best!

"Beautiful"

Ah, all around the world, there are sleeping recipes of happiness,

Mountains, lakes, beaches and forests,

Let's gather together to celebrate natural beauty!

Oregon!

Hatafutte Parade:

In my right hand is fresh produce!

In my left is a beaver!

Go-camping, go-camping it's a camping Parade!

Towards the enchanting world, How are you?

We all hold hands in a circle and the earth ship will turn!

When skiing in the mountains, I'm in the best condition!

The two sided, gold and blue, beaver flag is flown proudly!

Oregon has some of the most beautiful areas!

Gather your wine charts and books, it's a wine-tasting parade!

Sound your instrument, it's time to march!

On three, let's go!

Let's complete the most beautiful song!

I am Oregon, the fiddle player!

"Our State Dance is the Square dance, after all."

Beautiful scenic roads wind through the country,

Look out and see Mount Hood, the High Desert, Crater Lake, The Coast and the Columbia River,

Our most beautiful natural areas!

(Beautiful outdoors!)

(Beautiful outdoors!)

(Beautiful outdoors!) The produce here is good and fresh!

(Beautiful outdoors!) Buy some at the local farmer's market!

(Beautiful outdoors!) Everyone cheers for the good food!

"I think I'll go to the beach today.

Better bring a jacket; it's cold!

Look at the sea lions and rock formations!

What a beautiful coast!"

Wearing a rain-jacket and holding an umbrella it's a raining parade!

The melody is universal,

The five continents and the seven seas,

At this rocking tempo, they traverse each other grandly!

This is the Rose Festival, held in Portland!

"But there are many others all around Oregon!"

The two sided, gold and blue, beaver flag is flown proudly!

Oregon has some of the most beautiful areas!

"Hello, Portland. Oh, and there's Corvallis. Do you want some wood? Remember Oregon is the Beaver State and THE BEST PART OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!"

AN: IM(VERY)HO. I tried. I really did. =_= Sorry the timing is off. :P I know I brought out certain stereotypes more than others, but you must remember where I live. I'm sorry if your region wasn't mentioned, but Hetalia is about well-known stereotypes. Also note that Oregon's opinion about other states are his, not mine. So no flaming in the reviews!:O I don't think that Californians are invasive, nor that Washington, Nevada, and Idaho get too much attention. The East Coast tho: This Spring people were talking about how America was getting such a warm spring. Over here in Oregon we had 6 inches of snow in late March. In a place where it usually doesn't snow more than 3 inches in the dead of winter.:P I don't resent the east states for this, it just irritates me.-_-" I HAVE NO PROBLEM AT ALL with Hispanics, one my best friends is Hispanic. And I know there are states that get less attention than Oregon, but that doesn't mean it gets a lot. PLEASE NO FLAMES! I will draw a mOchi-Oregon and post him on deviantart. The link will go in another chapter. Also if I can get my friend to draw an Oregon with this description and post it on DA I'll put that link in another chapter. AND If you give me ideas in reviews or I get sudden inspiration I might add a character song in another chapter. Sorry for rambling (^J^)" Thanks for reading! Review or Corvallis will make a tree fall on your house~


	2. Mochi Drawings

art/Mochi-Oregon-320949634 ~ Mochi-Oregon :D

art/MOchi-Corvallis-320951097 ~ Mochi-Corvallis :D

**Yeah I realize I fail at drawing XD **


End file.
